She might be gone forever
by HarmonyGames
Summary: Written for the psychological Disorder challenge by Charlotte Lane. Ron reflects on the time he spent with Hermione. Now diagnosed with Delirium after a series of events. Will he decide to leave her?


She Might Be Gone Forever

Written for the "Psychological Disorders Challenge" by Charlotte Lane  
Hermione Granger and Delirium

(Present Time)  
The room was small, almost like a hospital room. Except there was a small terrace outside just near the bed that was accessible through a large sliding door, that doubled as a window.

You may ask us what this place is? Why are you here? Well, this is the Rocky Mountain Psychological Disorders Clinic. Seems quaint don't you think? We ended up here around three weeks ago. Just before the incident. Causing one of our best friends to end up in this place.

All the nurses are very kind. The occupants are kept busy with activities, unlimited visiting hours from family and friends. Anything to help restore a normal sense of life back into their everyday lives. Somedays are worse than others.

Diagnosed with Delirium, the cause? Most likely a traumatic event in her case. The symptoms, Hallucinations, problems with thinking, memory loss. I'm just thankful she still know who we are. Sometimes We will not be allowed to see our friend, How did we end up here? Well the story is long...

( Backstory)  
It was after the war, Ron and I had decided to go back to Hogwarts with Hermione and properly finish our schooling. The two of us were walking down the corridor to potions class. Hermione had gone ahead and Ron and I are late as usual.

We take our seats near Hermione hoping that Snape didn't notice our late arrival.

" and I suggest you follow in the footsteps of your classmates and attempt to make it to class on time."

Ron groans and I just sit pretty and nod. Like a good little school boy. Right?  
"Hermione, how can you stand this class?" I ask her.

She scowls, "Pay attention." she whispers angry. "How do you expect to do well if you're off daydreaming!" She snaps.

Hermione turns her attention back up to the front of the classroom awaiting further instructions for professor Snape.

After class the students rush out of the room leaving one of the potions unattended. Hermione walks over to join us. "Hey." she smiles. "thought I'd go out for a walk during lunch break, you going to come?"

"Sorry Hermione, Harry and I have to go meet with the Quidditch team, maybe next time." Ron suggests.

Hermione looks a little let down. "Alright, I'll stop by and watch the practice for a while after I take a short walk. See you." she smiles.

(Hermione)  
After dropping my books off in my dorm room. I walk down into the courtyard, and travel further to the edge of the forest. Maybe I'll pay Hagrid a visit, I haven't seen him since the end of the battle. I turn to see some leaves rustling in the forest only a few feet in.

"Hagrid? Is that you?" I call nervously.

I don't get a response and travel further into the woods. "Hello?" I call again in a little more of a questioning tone. "Hagrid is that you?"

"Well, if it isn't Potters little girlfriend, how sweet?"

"who are you." I demand, I reach for my wand but remember I had stored it away in my school bag. Which is currently up in the dorm room. "Crap!" I mutter. I turn to run away back towards the castle, closer to Hagrid's. But it's no use.

"Grab her." the voice calls.

My eyes go wide and I start to run even faster "Help!" I scream. Before long somebody has a hold of me. I can no longer speak. I've been silenced and I struggle to get out of the firm grip.

"Struggling will do you no good Mudblood." the voice laughs.

(Present Time)  
And that is all she remembers. The last thing before she was taken away from us. Taken, tortured, terrorized and abused. For what cause? To try and get Harry to come save her. Just like before when she had been tortured by Bellatrix. We knew the death Eaters may somehow seek revenge. Not once did I think about Hermiones safety, during our final year of schooling at Hogwarts I was convinced it was safe to return. But she was taken from us to think I could have prevented it. Just by going on a little ten minutes walk with her before quidditch practice. Everyday I think back on this, it's my fault isn't it. I could have saved her from so much unnecessary pain, from so much abuse. From this stupid Psychological disorder that landed her here.

"Ron!" She calls sounding terrified.  
"What's wrong Hermione?" She is short of breath and pointing into the corner. I look over.  
"Hermione, there's nothing there. You're hallucinating again."  
"Oh." She mumbles. "I'm sorry." She replies.  
"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. It never was."

Days past before I was back in the small room with her again. I look at her small form. Hermione Granger, once the brightest witch of her age. Now diagnosed with a form of untreatable delirium. She's still mine for now... And I fear the day she may lose her memory and forget about me.

About us.. Because regardless of Her condition, I love her. Nothing will ever separate us, she might be gone forever. But at least we are together.


End file.
